


Beating

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Clubbing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Love Hotels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tokyo (City), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween in Tokyo; Yokoo picks up a gorgeous man in a vampire costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating

The club is hot, smoky, filled with dancing bodies in strange costumes, but Yokoo has already spotted his aim for the night. There, in the very middle of it all, a young man in dark clothes. His eyeshadow is smoky and corners his eyes perfectly, and when he laughs something to the person next to him something glitters, reflecting the flashing lights from the ceiling. Despite blending in with everyone else, he also stands out in the crowd, and Yokoo knows it. He's the one.

He feels his body heat up from the air around him as he's standing back, sipping on his drink he watches the man move around the club; a couple of times he dances with girls, but he seems to be enjoying himself on his own as well. The moment Yokoo is waiting for comes soon enough; the man's glass is empty, and he's heading for the bar. So is Yokoo, leaving his drink half-finished, because drinking is not what matters here. He's smooth as he slides up behind him, lets the crowd around them press him against the guy's back naturally. The line is long and slow, as expected of an over-capacity club a night like this. Soon he's been pressed snug against his back for too long, and the guy turns around. Yokoo isn't surprised to find him just as gorgeous up close as further away, feels content about his choice.  
"Nice costume," he says, and Yokoo must admit that was not what he expected.  
"You too," he replies with a smirk. The other one smiles back, and he spots the fake fangs in his upper row of teeth. Like he had thought, this one is indeed in a vampire costume, and a kind of fancy one, at that.  
"Found anyone to sink those fangs into tonight?" he asks casually, "or are you still looking?"  
"I've been looking," Yokoo tries for an equally casual tone, "just gotta get the seducing done too." The guy laughs at that, apparently deciding that Yokoo is an interesting person, considering how he chats with him until they both have new drinks in their hands. By then Yokoo has found out that he's called Fujigaya Taisuke, came with a couple friends, and judging by the way he leans back against Yokoo's body all the way through the line; he swings both ways. He gets invited to hang with them, follows closely behind Fujigaya until they reach a table in the back, by which two girls and another man is sitting. They're the friends he mentioned (although the girls are both batting their eyelashes like crazy at him - they can't be close friends, rather newly acquired ones). They joke a bit about the two of them, two vampires teaming up, but then one of the girls wants to dance. She desperately tries to charm Fujigaya into coming with her, but the other male friend ends up following her out on the dance floor. With less eyes on them, Yokoo decides to give it a try. He sneaks a hand onto Fujigaya's thigh, just a soft touch, while they're both involved in a conversation with the girl that stayed. The muscles tense under his touch, but just momentarily. There's no change whatsoever in Fujigaya's voice, even when he strokes it up and down a couple times, squeezes it gently. The girl doesn't seem to notice - nothing is showing on either of their faces, Yokoo makes minimum movement with his arm, but then again she is a bit drunk already. Fujigaya doesn't seem disturbed or worried, just continues talking to her like nothing special is going on, until their friends come back. As Yokoo withdraws his hand Fujigaya excuses himself to the men's room, and Yokoo heads over to the bar for more drinks. At least that's what he says, but he really just makes a detour and follows Fujigaya into what has to serve as privacy, or at least more so than out there. Someone is locked inside a booth, making no sounds but he's most likely sick, and Fujigaya is standing in front of the mirror, washing his hands while admiring himself. At least that's what it looks like. Again, Yokoo stands behind him, and meets the eyes of the mirrored Fujigaya. He lifts his hand, strokes a finger along his neck, all the way from jawline to collarbone. Fujigaya tilts his head to the side, playing on the vampire theme, but his tongue darts out on its own to wet his lips. Yokoo sees it, and he knows. He can't read minds, but reading Fujigaya is easy. Putting his fingers on his cheeks is all it takes; Fujigaya twists his neck and kisses him. There's a tang of alcohol in his mouth, but the kiss is hot enough that Yokoo dares grind against Fujigaya's backside, which earns him a low, muffled groan. Everything is going exactly in the direction he wants.  
"Let's be careful with the fangs," he whispers against Fujigaya's ear, before heads back out into the crowd.

Yokoo does go to the bar next, and when he arrives at the table in the back with shots for the five of them, Fujigaya is back since long. One of the girls seems glued to his side, holding her drink in a loose grip as she laughs. Without a word he takes it from her, puts it down on the table. She glares at him, but only until he hands her the shot they're both aware she doesn't actually need, and while he puts glasses in everyone else's hands she gulps it down. Fujigaya throws his head back as he takes it, and Yokoo swallows hard at the sight of his so exposed throat. Almost as if to distract himself Yokoo drinks his own shot down, even though he knows it won't give much of an effect.

Yokoo generally doesn't like to dance – at least not the kind of dance that is practiced in clubs like this one – but he lets himself be pulled out on the floor by Fujigaya, closely followed by the girl that hasn't disappeared to the bathroom. Once out there his body heats all the way to the bone, people all around him and Fujigaya right up against him. Not obvious to anybody else, but the way he bumps into him more often than normal says everything to Yokoo. The friend who also dances close to them seems to notice, though; she's sending venomous glances up at him, and if looks could kill (and if Yokoo could be killed) he would be a very dead man right now.

Suddenly Fujigaya grabs onto his shirt, pulls himself in close against Yokoo's chest, and whispers something that is lost to the music, the talking, the vibrations of the bass.  
“What?” He speaks louder, and it seems like Fujigaya gets the hint even through his much drunken state. The girl must have gotten the hint as well – she left the moment she saw Fujigaya's hand reach for him.  
With a little struggling he leans up towards Yokoo's ear, swaying at first, but Yokoo puts a hand on his hip, making him steady enough to repeat what he had said. “Let's go to a hotel.” A squeeze with his hand is all it takes for Fujigaya to give a suppressed, breathy moan next to his ear, and Yokoo doesn't need to answer to the suggestion at all. He watches Fujigaya leave to get his things and say goodbye to his friends, and meets him outside the door.

The October night is cool around them, but the city is lively and full of all kinds of people. By the time they reach the hotel Fujigaya seems to have aimed for, Yokoo's hands are cold as stone, but he has no problem handling the talk at the front desk, unlike his company who is too drunk to make up his mind.  
“Bottom floor, please,” Yokoo says, and in the corner of his eye he sees Fujigaya look at him with a surprised face. The bottom floor is the fanciest and the most expensive, and it seems even this man, despite the brand clothes, would not spend extra money on something like that for a one night stand. “Don't worry about the money,” he mumbles to Fujigaya, who's still surprised. They get the key and directions, and once they get inside Fujigaya is already heading for the bathroom, but leaves the door open. Yokoo puts his shoes neatly in order, then looks up just in time to see Fujigaya slip his vampire cape off and sit down on the bed as he fumbles with the buttons on his shirt. He stays, watches the buttons come off one by one until the shirt is halfway open and Fujigaya looks up at him.  
“Don't just stand there.” He rises up, crosses the room until he's right in front of Yokoo, hands on his shirt again. The pull on it is almost a bit rough, but it's made up for by the touch of lips, so soft, slow and almost innocent that it feels a lot dirtier than it should be. It surprises him how well-coordinated Fujigaya's hands are as they unbutton Yokoo's shirt; he's still fumbling a little, but he gets it open all the way much sooner than he had his own. Fingers again digging into the sides below the collar of it, Fujigaya pulls him towards the bed, both of them growing hotter the closer they get, and when he climbs backwards onto it Yokoo follows. It's him who deepens the kiss as he leans over Fujigaya, who immediately responds by parting his lips for him, and that's when Yokoo realizes what the hurry to the bathroom had been about, although it's Fujigaya himself that indirectly confirms it.  
“You're not taking out the teeth?” he asks, breath short against Yokoo. There is no reply, only a cool hand to his bare chest pushing him all the way onto his back. “Oh, you wanna act it out?”  
“Mm,” Yokoo lies, because from his part there's no acting to be done. He pulls the last bit of Fujigaya's shirt open, buttons popping off onto the sheets, but there is no protest.  
"Kinky," is all he says as he leans his head to the side and bares his throat, gives a moan that is all for show.

The breathy, soft sound he makes when Yokoo's hand dip between his legs is with no doubts real, hips bucking against the touch while he slips his arms out of the shirt, then does his best to do the same with Yokoo's. In the end he has to shrug out of it himself, while Fujigaya whines at the loss of friction against the front of his pants; pants that he undoes, knowing Yokoo is watching him pushing everything out of the way. Fujigaya wastes no time to wrap a hand around himself, hardening all the way at just the lightest strokes and the feeling of the other's eyes on him. Yokoo lets him do as he pleases, if only until he's gotten rid of his own pants as well. His hand is pulled away from where it's thumbing the head of his cock, and Yokoo grabs both wrists for good measure, pushes them down on each side of his head, and Fujigaya looks up through his fringe, straight into his eyes.  
“Wanna be rough about it?” His tongue darts out to wet his kiss-swollen lips. “Gonna hold me down while you're drinking my blood?” There's a mocking tone in his voice, and he gives a roll of his hips to let Yokoo know just how turned on he is.  
“No,” he replies, “I think I'm going to fuck you first.” He lets go of the hands and they immediately tangle in his black hair, pulling him down for a rough, nearly bruising kiss at the same time as Fujigaya is spreading his thighs open for Yokoo to settle between them. He's shameless, almost embarrassingly so, the way he's flushed from face to chest, cock hard against his stomach, squirming for more touch than he's getting, and they haven't yet gotten started on anything that will give him some serious pleasure. No time to lose (it's late, so late it's almost morning already), Yokoo gets up to fetch lube from wherever this hotel chooses to put it; he finds a tube close to the bed at the same time as he hears hitched breath from behind. When he turns around he sees Fujigaya, touching himself again, only this time lower. One hand on his balls, rolling them gently between his fingers, the other is circling his hole, a feather-light touch but still enough for the muscles in his thighs to tense up. _So impatient_ , Yokoo thinks, dilated pupils following the movement of his hand as he squeezes lube onto Fujigaya's, and it only takes a few seconds before he slides a finger inside, eyelids closing as he does.

Yokoo wraps his long fingers around the base of Fujigaya's cock, rock hard and wet at the top, but he moves them only a few centimeters up and down, far from enough to do more than just tease. It has his hips snapping towards the touch, but instead of giving more Yokoo lets go entirely, instead leans down to catch his lips again. Fujigaya is trying to return the kiss properly, but with two fingers inside himself and his cock hard and heavy against his stomach, his body isn't prioritizing anything that isn't directly bringing him closer to an orgasm, and he's just an uncoordinated mess of wet heat and tongue. In the end Yokoo opts for pressing his mouth against the neck Fujigaya is so willingly offering, and he feels himself almost shaking with need once the artery pulses against his lips.  
"Please," Fujigaya moans, and for a moment Yokoo thinks he's begging to be bitten. "Your fingers."

Despite asking, he doesn't pull his own hand away, keeps fucking himself until Yokoo pulls on his wrist and forces him to stop. His hands are held down again, this time just by Yokoo's left hand; the right is two fingers inside him and he's arching against the touch immediately. There's nothing else in Yokoo's world at that moment, only Fujigaya's dark eyes framed by smokey smeared eyeshadow, his flushed face and chest, the way he thrashes underneath him and the sounds he makes, soft, breathy and needy. The sound of life and the rush of blood, so loud it pounds in Yokoo's ears.

He doesn't ask if Fujigaya is ready when he lines himself up and pushes inside; it doesn't matter to him, but on the other hand it does seem like Fujigaya couldn't wait any longer anyway. Once Yokoo's thighs press against him there's a long sigh escaping his throat, and he's already pushing back for more. The first two thrusts are slow, almost gentle, but once they're both used to the initial resistance he doesn't hold back. He fucks Fujigaya hard, most likely harder than he should but there are no protests, only a soft yelp that turns into moans with every thrust inside him.  
"I... I won't last long," Fujigaya gasps, and Yokoo moves one hand to his leaking cock, and before Fujigaya himself knows it, he's coming in spurts of white. His whole body is twitching, both on the outside and around Yokoo, his chest heaving. He's still making little sounds, sensitive as Yokoo still moves inside him, but not for long. Locking eyes with him is all it takes; Fujigaya's eyes are still full of lust and need, but it's the thought of what's to come, what Fujigaya isn't expecting, that pushes Yokoo right over the edge.

He doesn't even make a face when Yokoo pulls out and his release follows. Relaxed and warm, Fujigaya's breath is finally calming down, but then Yokoo grabs his wrist again, with a force that has him alert and almost tense.  
"Let's wait a bit?" he hints at a second round, voice unsure as he watches Yokoo lean over him. Lips meet the side of his neck, sharp, very sharp teeth scrape against it and Fujigaya struggles a little against the hold Yokoo has on him. There's little he can do though, especially when a belt loops around both of his wrists, is tied tightly around them so that Yokoo only needs to hold him down with one hand. The other hand gives a gently push to his cheek, makes it lean to the side and bares his throat further, before it settles over his mouth.

The bite comes quickly, almost like a snake on its prey, and Fujigaya screams against Yokoo's hand. He's drinking the warm blood like it's water, and the more Fujigaya struggles the faster it flows. He pulls back once to take a deep breath, meet the terror in Fujigaya's eyes, and he's still so beautiful; dark, dark eyes, wide and afraid, confused and intoxicated. Hair messy, the slight sheen of sweat lingering on his skin, and a deep red pouring from his neck onto the sheets, spreading fast into the white fabric. He tries kicking at Yokoo, but he's straddling his waist so that he can't reach. He protests with his whole body when he leans in again, even though he knows he can't stop it. Yokoo sinks his fangs into him again, slower this time, runs his tongue along the skin before he sucks the blood into his mouth.

In the end Fujigaya is unconscious from the blood loss, and Yokoo leaves him on the bed to get dressed. He takes money out of Fujigaya's wallet, but leaves the rest. There's no need for him to hide what he has done, and even if there was, there's no time to. The sun will begin to rise soon and he needs to get out of there, but he allows himself to pause to look at the scenery. The man on the bed is gorgeous, even with empty eyes lined with black, neck open with a weak stream of blood still running from the wounds, some of it pooling by his collarbone. Naked, with arms tied above his head and the struggle he had made visible in the mess of both him and the bed.  
"Too easy, honey."


End file.
